


Growing Up and Growing Out

by Misstrickster



Series: Growing Pains [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Backstory, Laura Arc, M/M, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:11:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misstrickster/pseuds/Misstrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles approaches Lydia and Derek with the question that changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up and Growing Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the characters are bit OOC. 
> 
> Ages-  
> Lydia- 19  
> Stiles- 19  
> Derek- 27

 Lydia poured herself a cup of coffee. She tightened her robe and sat down at the dinner table. She picked up the newspaper and flipped through; skimming the headlines.

Her head peaked up to the sound of keys in the backdoor.  She looked down at her watch and frowned. Aidan had left for work two hours ago and no one else had a key to her house.

 Lydia slowly rolled up the silverware on the table into the newspaper and crept towards the door.

 The door swung open and Lydia swung hard at her intruder. “Lydia I gotta talk to you.. OH my GOD.” Stiles clutched his head where the newspaper had made contact. “Goddamn woman what do you have in that thing; silver?”

Lydia blinked in confusion.  “Stiles?” Stiles shook his head to clear his mind. “Is it bleeding; did you break me?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “What are you even doing here; it’s 7 AM?”

Stiles twitched his face. “As I was saying before you brutally attacked with a deadly weapon; that’s battery and assault by the way.”

Lydia gave him an annoyed look. “Do you have a point or are you just here to bitch at me.”

“Well technically.” Lydia swatted him on the arm. “Ow sorry jeeze you’re cranky in the morning.”

Lydia smacked him again. “Ow will you stop hitting me, devil woman.”

“Might I remind you, that you are the one that barged into my kitchen at 7 AM.”

Lydia set down the newspaper on the table. “What are you even doing here, did you even sleep?”

Stiles stuttered nonsense. “I… eh.. It’s 7AM?” Stiles thought for a second. “That would explain why there were two dotted lines when I was driving.”

Lydia looked at him like he was crazy. “You drove here, are you insane!”

“Well how else was I going to get here, Derek is gone and I live across town.”

 Lydia rubbed her forehead and shook her head. “The only other way here is to walk and you know there are too many crazy people out there to do that.”

Lydia rubbed her temples in annoyance. “Do I need to call Derek?”

“Whoa, whoa let’s not get hasty; look I brought ice cream let’s just sit and talk.” He steered Lydia toward the table and sat down across from her.

Stiles pushed the ice cream towards Lydia. “Here it’s your favorite.”

Lydia glanced down at the ice cream and looked up and raised her eyebrow at Stiles. “What did you do this time?”

“What makes you think I actually did something; why does everyone ask that question; I mean really!” Stiles huffed.

“You brought me my favorite ice cream. Last time that happened you had ran over Derek’s foot with the jeep and needed me to stop him from killing you.”

Stiles opened his mouth to say something but closed it again right away. “So I ask again; what did you do?”

Stiles glanced around nervously avoiding Lydia’s eyes. “Well it’s not something I did; more something I want to do?”

Lydia gave him a confused look. “Fine, what is it you want to do.”

Stiles took in a deep breath and puffed out his cheeks.

He waited a little bit and released the breath; blurting out his concerns with it. “I think I want to have kids and I want you to be the surrogate because you’re my best female friend and I can’t think of anyone better and I need you to convince Derek for me and..”

Lydia held up her hands. “Stiles, Stiles; calm down.” Lydia grabbed his face gently and met his eyes.

Stiles took in a deep breath and calmed. “Good now when did this come about?”

Stiles readjusted his position. “Ok so you know how last week I lost Schrödinger?”

Lydia nodded. “Well I was thinking about it and I really need someone in my life and I think it’s time Derek and I start our family.”

Lydia nodded in understanding. “Ok, but why now?”

Stiles grew quiet. “Stiles?” Lydia gave him a concerned look.

“I know it’s a little early considering we’re only 19, but I would like to be able to see my kids grow up.”

He bit his lip and looked down. “I want to do what my mother couldn’t.”

Lydia gave him a sympathetic look.

She set her hand on Stiles’ and smiled at him.  “Ok I understand, why do you need my help to convince Derek?”

“Because he is a stubborn Alpha and I can’t convince him myself and…” Stiles paused and looked Lydia in the eyes.

“Wait does this mean you will do it?” Lydia smiled and nodded.

“You gorgeous woman; if I didn’t have my own gay freak out and we weren’t both married I would kiss you!” He reached over the table and hugged Lydia.

Lydia hugged him back. “I can’t help you convince Derek though.”

Stiles pulled back from the hug. “What, why not!”

Lydia grabbed his shoulders. “Stiles calm.”

“How can I calm down, I have to deal with Mr. I’m gonna rip your throat out with my teeth and you won’t help me!” Stiles’ breath came out in short pants.

Lydia grabbed his face in her hands. “Stiles, breathe.”

Stiles took in a deep breath.

“Let me explain.” Lydia said. Stiles nodded.

“I agree to help you have your children but you and Derek will be raising them so you need to convince him.” She let go of his face and leaned back into her chair.

“I am just the surrogate, you will be the parents and that is a big step; especially for Derek Hale.”

Stiles’ shoulders slumped. “He would never agree to this.”

Lydia smiled gently. “I don’t think you give Derek enough credit, talk to him.”

Stiles seem to think for a second. “Ok, I will talk to him tonight after dinner; thank you Lydia.”

“Don’t thank me yet; you seem to forget that when I start getting cravings it won’t be Aidan that goes to the store at 3 in the morning.” Lydia laughed as Stiles groaned.

Derek yawned and reached over to the side of the bed were Stiles usually slept. He groaned when he was met with nothing but air.

Pulling his head out from the pillow Derek looked around the room for any sign of his mate.

He frowned at the lack of Stiles and sat up getting out of bed to look for him.

His back creaked as he stretch and loosened his muscles. Derek groan in discomfort as he opened the bedroom door and made his way to the small kitchen in the apartment he and Stiles shared.

Bumping into the chair in the living room Derek curse Stiles for persuading him into moving into this small apartment.

Derek walked into the kitchen expecting to see his mate making breakfast. Stiles was nowhere to be found.

Derek looked around confused. “Stiles, if you’re trying to surprise me, it didn’t work yesterday and it’s not gonna work today.”

Derek was met with silence. Growing concerned he reached for the phone to call the pack.

He began to dial Lydia’s number but stopped when the door to the apartment opened and Stiles stumbled through.

Derek frowned but let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding.

Growling he walked up to his mate and steadied him. Sniffing he picked the familiar scent of his pack sister.

“What were you doing at Lydia’s at 8 AM.”

Stiles laughed. “Nothing gets past those keen werewolf senses; I had to ask her something.”

Derek took in the tired look of Stiles. “Did you even sleep last night?”

Stiles laughed and scratched the back of his neck. “Not exactly but don’t worry Lydia drove me home!”

“You drove there; are you insane!”  Derek shouted

“You know it’s funny; that’s the same thing Lydia said.” Derek rolled his eyes and put his head in his hands.

“What was so important that you avoided sleep and risked your life visiting Lydia?”

Stiles took in a deep breath and guided Derek to the couch. Pushing the Alpha so he was sitting Stiles took a seat next to him and encased Derek’s hands in his own.

“I have been doing a lot of thinking and I think it’s time to expand our family.” Stiles blurted out.

Derek’s frown deepened. “Now before you say anything Lydia already agreed and it’s safe and..”

Derek shook his head interrupting Stiles. “Absolutely not.”

Stiles face fell. “But Derek, Melissa can overlook everything and make sure we do it right and we will have the pack..”

Derek growled silencing his mate. “I said no!”

Tears gathered in Stiles’ eyes. “Why not, what could you possibly have against kids!” Stiles screamed.

Derek's gaze softened. “It’s nothing against the kids; I wouldn’t want to risk another life.”

Derek let go of Stiles’ hands. “I wouldn’t be a good father anyways.”

Derek put his head in his hands to avoid Stiles’ gaze.

Stiles face went to confusion to sympathy to understanding.

 He pulled Derek’s hands away from his face and lifted the Alpha so he could look into his eyes. “You can’t keep blaming yourself for what happen in the past Sourwolf; self-loathing looks good on no one.”

Derek looked away from the knowing eyes. “How could we possibly raise it; you’re only 19.” Derek protested.

Stiles smiled. “I am almost finished with my deputy training and in less than a year you will be a certified EMT; besides we won’t be alone we have pack.”

Derek looked back into Stiles’ eyes. “Do you really want this?” Derek asked.

Stiles smiled and nodded. “More than anything.”

Derek nodded. “Ok.”

Stiles smiled so big that Derek thought his face would break in two and hugged the Alpha. “Thank you Derek.”

Derek hugged back and tried to ignore the doubt in his mind. He was scared but Stiles was right they had each other and they had pack.


End file.
